Soul Mates
by Lottie556
Summary: Edaward leaves bella for Tanya Heartbroken and alone in the woods she is met by ruby red eyes she wishes for death but will she gain love. True love and realise what she felt for Edward was just child's play in comparison.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so this is the new improved hopefully… first chapter please please review and tell me what you think. But that's enough talking from me today I hope you like it.

Charlotte xx

Chapter One

BPOV

"You don't want me?"

I stare into Edward's golden eyes with utter despair and confusion but mainly pure disbelief at what I had just heard. The man who had said he loved me countless times? This is the Edward; My Edward whom I want to spend eternity with was going to give up my human life to become a vampire to stand by his side for the rest of eternity and he is standing there telling me this? I stare, and hope that all of this is only a bad dream. But no matter how hard I try, I wasn't waking up. This can't be true. Can it?

"No, Bella," he says my name as if it were a vile word he didn't want to say as if he was forcing himself to I just didn't understand why what had I done to deserve this? To lose the person who is my everything am I not worthy of love. "I've found someone else. You were merely a test for my self control; you are my singer, after all." He is saying this all with a smile on his face, as if he enjoys my pain seeing me slowly break more and more at each word he says. "I've decided that I'm bored of playing your Human Boyfriend. I was tired before, but I went on the hunting trip. You know the one where I was back late? Well, on that trip, I met Tanya. She's beautiful amazing in fact well I suppose any girl in amazing in comparison to you. He snickers slightly smiling down at me as I had slowly gripped onto my stomach as I fell to my knees the whole world was spinning around me this cant be happening can it? Please no just please.

"She's my true soul mate." He sneers looking down at me with disgust as if was some sort of animal. "How could you honestly believe that you where my soul mate? Someone who is a plain; boring; clumsy and just an ugly human? Bella. Your name is supposed to mean beauty-You put it to disgrace. You're pathetic! And you're lucky that Carsile would be so disappointed if I kill you goes against his morals humans are so important and all that blah blah, otherwise and I tell you this honestly Bella I would take great pleasure in killing you. In watching the life drain from your eyes as I drink every last drop of your blood hmm delicious if I do say so myself" I am shocked that the man who said he loves me could say these things. He carries on as if we were nothing to each other, not supposed to be soul mates. Together forever? No! I'm tossed out like yesterday's garbage. I feel pain shoot through my body at his words. What am I going to do? How could he do this to me?

"Tanya would like to meet you. Tanya, honey, come here!"

A beautiful vampire suddenly appeared before me with a slender figure but somehow managed to have the curves that girls would kill for her strawberry hair caught my attention so striking and bold unlike my plain Jane brown hair I sigh in exasperation as she kisses his neck curling into his body behind him. She looks at smiles and me maliciously. She walks up around Edward looking into my eyes the whole time to give me one last look before she stares at Edward and kisses him passionately on the lips moaning slightly as he grabs her hips pulling her closer, its as if she is marking her territory. Edward never kissed me like that. It was always, 'You're too fragile, Bella! You could get hurt! I can never lose myself with you.' What bullshit.

My body began to go numb. The words he had said kept repeating in my head: 'I don't want you…pathetic…plain…'I feel as if my soul, heart, and mind shattered at that moment I was nothing but an empty body lying on the ground succumb by the elements around it. The whole meaning of life disappeared. Edward gives one last look before giving me his signature smirk.

And with that, he was gone.

I sink to the ground, taking in his words. It was all a lie every kiss every touch meant nothing. They're all gone. The must know of this and they did nothing. MY FAMILY just abandoned me after they acted nice and caring. They'd been there for me, killed James said that they would never leave me, but then they just pick up their stuff and LEAVE? How could they? I feel rain droplets on my skin and begin to shiver. I can't care that I could die out here. I would thank god for allowing me to rest I cannot deal with the pain living is pointless without Edward.

I think back over my memories of the Cull…them, and realize that the wedding, Alice's visions, my brother bear, Emmett…it was all lies! A 'let's mess with the human' game for them. The 'I love you sis'…nothing, except Rosalie. She showed me her true feelings. I should have listened to her. How could I be so naïve into believing the most beautiful, caring family wanted ugly, worthless, plain old me? I let out a bloodcurdling scream until I can scream no more. I welcome the pain in my throat; at least I feel something. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping, just hoping, that if I squeeze them tight enough, I'll wake up and Edward will be there asking if I'm alright. Alice would want to play Bella Barbie, and everyone would be fine. It will be fine.

I'm not that lucky.

I open my eyes to find ruby red ones on me. My first thought-It's a Vampire. I thank god for this escape. I whisper,

"Please kill me," before my body could take no more. I black out.

GPOV

I hide in the tree, just far enough out of distance for the vampires not to smell my scent or hear me. I'd been coming back from hunting when I felt the most heartbreaking pain wash over me and came across the Golden-eyed boy talking to a human, whose name appeared to be Bella, and telling her she was unworthy and pathetic. I feel a strange urge of protectiveness over her. How can he say those things? She's a beauty, a rare sight. She cannot be seeing herself clearly if she believes what he's saying! How could he treat her with that disrespect? I want to rip his worthless ass to shreds.

I watch as he leaves with the red head. Bella sinks to her knees. Her blood was making a slight burn in the back of my throat. As I try to approach, the burning increases, but, for some unknown reason, I know I would not hurt her. I look into her eyes; she looks so lost, alone, and helpless. I don't know what to do! It's been a century since I've been around humans other than those of my victims. I'll not go veggie with the Cullen's as I only kill those necessary rapists and murderers and such. I watch her from the tree. She lets out the most agonizing scream that held so much hurt and sorrow that I cringe back. Who had done this to her? I want to help, but I feel she should get this out. She stops when her voice goes raw. I watch in fascination as she closes and opens her eyes like she's had a bad dream.

I approach her curiously, trying not to scare her, testing my control. She closes her eyes tighter as I approach. I move closer to check that she is okay, and she opens her eyes and looks into mine. I have never seen such depth in those brown orbs. I'm mesmerized by her eyes that hold all that pain. However, they still showed strength and beauty. She's a strong woman.

As her eyes open in recognition, she doesn't seem afraid and she whispers three words that break my dead heart to hear from this angel.

"Please kill me."

I then thought something that I've never though in my 230 years-I want to protect her, even if it means my own life, and I'll kill anyone who dares harm a hair on her head. She's my angel, my life, my soul, and from that moment, I belong to her and I swear revenge on whoever did this to her.

As I gently lift her body, I find that she is freezing. I'm worried as I carry her back to my cabin.

I gaze upon her face and think, MINE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

GPOV

**I wonder why I bought the cabin all those years ago, but now I know it was to hold my mate, my soul, my life, as I carry her through the woods. The amount of pain on her face is almost unbearable to see on such a beauty. I carry her into the bedroom to the bed. The house is fully stocked in case I rent it out during the summer. As I lay her down, I realize that she's covered in dirt and leaves from the floor in the forest, and she looks so cold. I go into the wardrobe and bring out a pair of my sweats and baggy tops. As I lay them on the bed, I remember my mum telling me on my 13th birthday, 'Always respect a woman and never touch a woman without her permission.' I'm fighting my morals on whether to change her or to leave her. I want so desperately to make her comfortable, but don't want to embarrass her for the future, so I lay the clothes by the fireplace and wrap the comforter around her tiny body.**

**She beings to stir in the bed. She's waking up. I walk to the edge in the room and sit on the chair. I don't want to scare her. As she opens those beautiful brown eyes, she did nothing. And then…**

BPOV

**As my eyes close, I kept on replaying what Edward did to me over and over, saying I was pathetic and useless, and I begin to feel angry. How dare he treat me like that and say those things? He thinks I am the one losing out? Well, he's wrong. It hurts like hell, what he's done. I don't forgive any of them, but I won't let it get me down. I'll be a strong, confident woman, no more blushing at the slightest thing. I'm going to live my life and when he comes begging for me to come back, I'll say no to all of them. Edward, my supposed family…All except Rosalie. I thought she was an ice queen, nasty, with a pole up her ass; but really, she was trying to tell me the truth. **

**As my eyes flutter open, I find I'm in an unfamiliar place, what looks like a cabin, a beautiful one that, with the woods surrounding, the room was a deep purple. As I survey where I am, my eyes gaze upon the vampire in the forest. I feel a strange urge to be close to him, and trust him. Weird. As I look him over, he looks in pain. I wonder if my blood is too much for him to handle. I have to make sure he's okay. He saved me, even when I asked him not to, but I'm glad. I tentatively reach out to him, but I shiver and realize I'm freezing. I curl in the blanket, and whisper, "Are you okay?"**

GPOV

**I'm in full on panic mode as she looked upon me. I'm worried she'll run, screaming. She must know what I am, doesn't she? I'm worried she's going to scream and run; I am a monster, after all. But for her, I want to be different. I want to make her love me. As I look into her eyes, they show determination, worry, and anger. There's still hurt, but she is, by the looks of it, forgetting about them. I'm getting more and more panicked when she does nothing. And then…**

"**Are you okay?"**

**I hear her voice for the first time. It can outshine any vampire and human alike. And she's worried about **_**me**_**! What a selfless creature! She's the one dumped by that 'Golden Boy', who I have the right mind to rip him to shreds when she's better, get the same look of pain in his eyes as what he's done to my angel. I take a deep breath and answer her question, trying not to look at her eyes too much. I don't want my eyes to scare her too much. She means so much to me in the amount of time I'd met her.**

"**I'm fine, thank you. Bella, are you okay? Do you need anything?"**

**She looks at me as if I've gone crazy. She knits her eyebrows together in confusion.**

"**I'm fine. A little cold, but okay. Are you sure **_**you're**_** okay? My blood doesn't appeal to you that much, does it? I can leave…"**

"**No!" I shout. She flinches. I just don't want her to go. She's my angel. "I'm fine. How did you know I was a vampire? There are some clothes on the side if you want to change, and a bathroom with a shower through there."**

**She looks at me as if gathering her thoughts before answering.**

"**I found out about vampires because I fell in love with one. I don't want to go into any more detail than that. I met the Cullens and found out about vampires, and now they left and threw me out like yesterday's trash." She looks like a riled kitten. She was still talking, so I miss some. I catch on to the end. "They are vampire vegetarians; they call themselves that because they only drink from animals. You, however, are not, because your eyes are red. But, for some reason, I know you won't hurt me. Also, are you sure it's okay for that shower? I don't want to intrude…"**

**I look at her in fascination. She knows I'm a monster, yet trusts me, and those Cullens are going to get a visit soon for hurting my angel. How dare they?! I begin to see red and take deep breaths to calm down my temper, short from the Southern Wars where I was born. Bella is walking towards me slowly as if to make sure I'm okay.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**I look into her eyes and realize she has the clothes I offered her. I smile and lead her to the bathroom, avoiding the question. I don't want her to know about my past just yet. She goes into the bathroom with a simple thank you, and I walk back to the chain and sink down. **_**What now?**_** She has to go home at some point, but I don't want her to leave. Maybe I can go with her.**

BPOV

**As I walk into the shower, I'm wondering what he's hiding from me. I then realize I don't know his name, but he seems to know mine. I'll ask him when I get out. I turn the shower on hot to get all of the pain and the hurt off from what the Cullens did. I am washing my hair when I feel like I'm being watched. I look out from the curtain and see nothing. I must be going paranoid. I'm just getting out when I see the red hair by the window. There she is.**

**Victoria.**

**I let out the loudest scream I can. She's coming closer. I don't know what to do! I'm going to die! Then we hear a sudden noise. We both turn to look when the door comes off its hinges and there stands…**

AN : R&R do you like the beta'd version please please tell me what you think

Love

Lottie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GPOV

**I'm sitting in the chain waiting for Bella. I'm wondering how I'm going to tell her I love here. We're soul mates, and I would go to the ends of this earth to protect her. I can hear her in the shower, so I decide to think about how I'm going to kill that 'Golden Boy' for what he did to my angel. I'm going to need to find out his name. I know Carlisle, I met him when we were in the wars. He was so kind to help me through my escape of Maria's army, along with Jasper. I can't see why they would do this!**

**I'm brought back from my rambling by a scream so loud and terrified it could only be my angel. I run with vampire speed to the bathroom, taking off my shirt in the process. My scars from war would scare off the vampire. I smashed the door, crouch, and ready to fight. There stands my angel, looking scared for her life. And there's another vampire…what's she doing here?**

BPOV

**Garret stands there in all his glory, but everything stops. The don't fight, just look at each other. Oh no! He's going to let her kill me. He must know about James! Oh no, I'm going to die! I stand up from her cringe and think that if I'm going to die, I won't be scared. I will face death head on, not like the pathetic human Edward proclaimed me to be. Garret and Victoria are still looking at each other before she speaks.**

"**Garret?" There is a confusion in her voice. I have never heard her voice when she isn't sneering at me, telling me I was going to die. She seems, I don't know, **_**lonely**_**, and actually nice. **_**Bella! What are you thinking? She's going to kill you and get Garret to help! **_**Great. Now I'm talking to myself. **

"**Victoria, what are you doing, trying to kill my angel?" Angel? He's never called me that before. Maybe I don't die. **_**Don't get your hopes up.**_** Victoria stands up from her crouch with a look of agony on her face.**

"**This little Pet's mate killed James." Her voice breaks. I have the sudden urge to comfort her, so I try the only way I know how.**

"**I'm sorry." She looks at me, bewildered, straight in my eyes as if she were looking for something. Then her eyebrows knit together as if she is trying to work something out.**

"**Why are you here? Where are they and your precious Edward?"**

"**They left. All of them. I'm not worthy to be like them. They just left me, and Edward found somebody else." I say in spite and with venom. I'm not happy with them after all their lies. At this point, as everything begins to calm down, I realize I am, in fact, naked with two vampires in the room, and Garret is looking at me with a compassionate look on his face. I reach out for the towel past Victoria. She follows my moves cautiously as if expecting me to hurt her. I pick up the towel and wrap it around me. I'm not sure what to do and a deafening silence overtakes us.**

VPOV

**I'm confused. This pet that all the Cullen's protected so much…they just left? And her mate left her for someone else after he killed my James? I can see the look in her eyes that I got when I realized James was dead. They look empty to a point, but she has a hard look of anger, determination, and disappointment. I'm not sure what to do, but I come to a conclusion--she's not to blame. She didn't kill my James. Edward did, and those Cullens and they will pay. But for Bella, I will help. She seems so selfless and alone. I didn't realize before, but I be looking for Edward, not her. I look into her eyes and say the only thing I can.**

"**I'm sorry. I should not hurt you. It was Edward who killed James. I'm sorry." With a nod at a confused Garret, I leave in search of the monster who did this to Bella and killed James. She seems like a sister, like she reminded me of when I was human.**

AN: i am working on the next chapter soon so R&R

Also for the meeting with the Cullen's should she forgive them or not ???

Love

Lottie

:)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well please tell me what you think sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy thank you to my awesome beta OriginalMyHard Alyass: D R&R.

Love

Lottie

BPOV

I Stared after Victoria in shock. I shake my head subconsciously trying to make sense of what just happened. Did Victoria just apologise to me when it is my fault her mate is dead? I suddenly feel as if I am being watched. You know you can feel it, it is like someone is staring holes into your back it's not a nice feeling. I turned around cautiously unsure of what is going to happen taking a deep breath I turned around: and there Garrett stood. He looked me up and down checking if I was ok I did not usually like it when people did that to me it made me feel like piece of meat however I was unfazed until I realised I was still in my towel. I felt suddenly very self conscious, what am I thinking I am nothing special he is properly just looking after me out of pity. I grip my towel self consciously holding on to it for dear life no man has seen me naked and I do not plan to change that now. Garrett kept opening his mouth to speak but no words were coming out if I did not feel so empty I would of found it funny he reminded me of the fish Rene brought for me on my 8th birthday. I stood there silently waiting to see what is going to happen next. I waited and waited for what seemed like eternity before Garrett opened his arms and said,

"Come here."How he knew I need comfort I do not know but he does. I ran with all my might and leapt into his waiting arms and began to sob. For Victoria, for Edward and for the Cullen's. It was my own personal pity party and all the while Garrett held me tightly while whispering sweet nothings in my ear telling me it was going to be ok. After hours my endless sobs turned into hiccups in which Garrett looked at me funny. Had he never had a hiccup before huh weird? He gently let go of me and laid me on the bed after being in his embrace for so long it seemed weird not being in it as if I was missing a limb I looked up and he was gone however he is back before I can blink with a glass water. I took it graciously and silently I was not ready to speak yet. He seemed to understand this however watched my every move.

Half way through my glass I decide it is time to speak.

"I'm Sorry for breaking down back there it's just..." I stared out the window into the distance not wanting to revisit that memory today.

"Shh" he whispers in my ear I shudder he takes my glass of water and puts it to the side. He then begins to climb on the bed I look at him in confusion I tried to do the one eyebrow thing but it obviously didn't work because he was "trying "to hide a smirk. He rests against the head bored looks at me and pats his lap, I clamber over to him slowly not sure how to take it I rest my head on his shoulder and begin to fall into a dreamless peace feeling dare I say it.... "Safe".

I wake with a start. I feel something touching my leg. I crack my eye open I can tell I am still in Garrett's embrace. God I hope it is not a spider they give me the creeps. My eyes shoot open and are saucers to see it is Garrett touching my leg I raise slightly from my resting place and look him in the eye in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just..." he stuttered trying to get his words out. I look at him in shock. Before I decided he has been nothing but nice to me and decided I was ready to talk but I felt as if something was missing I pondered for a minute as Garrett looked at me in wounderd before I jumped up Garrett got up with me but I shook my head pointing to the bed he looked at me in hurt I just smiled as best I could before leaving to get my pity party best friend.

It felt strange I will tell you that walking down the stairs without Garrett I feel slight fear however I push it away shaking my head why am I scared? I carried on into the kitchen looking for the freezer I open the door and am blasted with cold I shiver before opening the draws looking...Looking ah, third draw from the top it is.

Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough. Bliss I smile slightly before grabbing a spoon closing the fridge as I move the tub from hand to hand as they are numb. However when I walk up the stairs, I begin to dread what is going to happen now. What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? "No. Bella" I scream in my head if not it is his loss. As I push the door to my room no where I have been sleeping me push the door open plop back down on Garrett's lap placing the ice cream on his arm the keep it cold. I take the lid of looking upon the ice cream, Plunge my spoon in slowly taking the spoon up to mouth "Hmmm" I moan in satisfaction. I look up to find Garrett's eyes black I cringe slightly maybe my blood is too much for him I freeze still and wait. His eyes finally turn back to normal before I speak

"We need to talk"

He looked at me in confusion before I began to explain.

"Well I guess you are wondering what's wrong with me and I am curious to see how you know Victoria. And I want to be our friend I was struggling for reason before Garrett speaks."Curiosity killed the cat and we don't want that to happen do we angel" he says with a smirk that made "His" look pathetic, like the gum on the bottom of my shoe. We spent hours talking to each other I told him everything I remember from the day I was born to now I was shocked to say the least even "He" had not asked me all these questions Garrett made me feel special and in return I learned all about his life how he met Carlisle and jasper his loving mother everything there was not a thing he did not know about me and vice versa. When he told me about James I felt so guilty they were like brothers I apologised to no avail he brushed them off complely and in the end I gave up.

When Garrett was taking to me about his family he had a faraway look in his eyes. I got lost in his red orbs it was just me and those eyes which surprisingly did not freak me out much to Garrett's shock I found them intriguing to say the least when I had told him of Edward and what he had done to me his jaw set in a hard line and he shook I began to panic so I placed a gentle hand upon his cheek in which he calmed I smiled slightly at him before he spoke when he was calm.

"Sorry, Angel." I love it when he calls me that I feel like I am so special and unique it is unreal by the time I finished my last story of how I tripped over in assembly and everybody laughed my stomach growled in hunger I laughed the sun was begging to set and Garrett said he would go and get me my favourite meal Chinese as a treat I just smirked at him and said go. I do not know why but I trust Garrett with my life in such a short period of time is shocking but I do when he leaves I feel a slight pull in my chest "Hmm weird ".

I began to get bored so decide to go back down stairs and watch some TV. I just sat down fried some popcorn hitting play on Another Cinderella story when the phone rang I pressed pause and jumped up to answer it thinking it was Garrett but I stop dead in my tracks my happy mood gone all I see is red at who is on the other end of the line.

"Alice."

"Bella, why are you hanging around with Garrett? That is inexcusable!" She ranted to me for what seemed like forever. I had had enough in the way she had spoken about Garrett. All he had down was be nice to me and help me. I took a deep breath. Oh, Alice, you are in for a treat. I smirked before shouting:

"Who in the name of God do you think you are? You packed up and left me, along with all of my supposed 'family', and you think you have the right to ring me up and say that I cannot be around the person who has done nothing but make me feel better? Did you prefer I just shrivel up and died? Commit suicide, maybe? Because if it wasn't for Garrett, I would have, and to be honest, Alice, I don't care what you or any of the others in your family think at all! You lost that claim when I trusted you, all of you, loved you! And you left me as if I were nothing!" I tried to calm, but I couldn't.

"I…I…I…" Alice stuttered. Typical. I sighed before putting the phone back to my ear, and said in the deadliest voice I could manage,

"You are not my family anymore. I know they are all probably listening. Emmett and Jazz are not my brothers, Esme is not my secound mother. I thought so highly of you and Carlisle, and to say I am disappointed. Family is supposed to be there through thick and thin, no matter what. You, of all people, should know that, Rose. I have to say I understand, and, Alice, you will never be my sister, and as for Eddiekins? Tell him I wish him the best with Tanya, because one day, he will realize what he lost, what all of you lost, and I tell you, karma is a bitch. It was come around and bites your ass. Oh, and if I hear from you again, or see you…well, let's just say it won't be pretty. So, please, if not for my sake, but your own, leave me alone!" I shouted before hanging up. I had never been so…so mean. I was shocked at myself, when suddenly what had just happened caught up with me and I sank by the patio doors, looked out the windows, and waited for Garrett. He would know what to do, Wouldn't he?


	5. Please Read

Okay, I do not even know where to start to explain with why I haven't updated. I am truly sorry for the lack of updating as well as the disappointment of thinking that this would be an update. However I have really not been interested in writing anymore but there is some exciting news with this note I promise! After reading other stories on Fanfiction for a while now which are amazing by the way! I have decided that I am going to start writing again with the Bella and Garrett story only for now and see how it goes. I am going to try and get a chapter up as soon as and also update a chapter up every week from now. I am going to re write each chapter of the Bella and Garret story though. Because of this I am going to re write the chapters first and see what you guys think before I post the next chapter in the story. So let me know honestly what you think please as I did begin this story a while ago, my writing style has changed a lot and I have ideas on how I wish to improve the story so any review will help me greatly to see if I am doing the right thing and just to get back into the flow of writing again.

Thank you for everyone support and help the reviews are honestly lovely and the most encouraging aspect to get me into writing again.

Thank you again to all my beautiful readers

Charlotte xx


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Okay so here it is please review and tell me what you think. I am sorry for the mistakes but I don't have a beta at the minute if you are interested please pm me. Enjoy my lovely readers

Charlotte xx

BPOV

I stared out of the window waiting for Garret. Looking but not really seeing my eyes glazing over as I go into my own world. My life has changed so dramatically in the last 2 days before I had a family who 'loved' me as well as 'soul mate' now I have none of that. I am alone… I curl up slightly feeling myself slowly losing grip on humanity. The tugging in my chest getting more painful however I relish in the pain it makes me feel alive sadistic I know I'm sure Alice is watching me now in one of her 'visions' smiling at what they had done to me. It takes this to make me stop and realize that I cant let them get me down this is not happening! I begin to gain my bearings again before deciding that I was not going to let anyone hurt me like this again no human or vampire alike I stand up cautiously looking around feeling someone's eyes on me only to find Garret in the corner holding the Chinese with a blank look on his face. I begin to stare at him more closely he looks so conflicted? No he's angry his fists are clenched in pure anger as he takes deep breaths as if he is trying to calm himself.

'Garret' I say cautiously as I walk over to him slowly he doesn't acknowledge me at all it makes me slow my steps slightly what if he has changed his mind and doesn't want to look after me anymore? No! I am not doing this he isn't them. I carry on walking towards him. When I get within 3 feet of him his eyes open I gasp at what I see they are black pure black I begin to consider giving him some space but I know he wont hurt me I don't know how but something a gut feeling so to speak tells me that he wont. I open my arms out slowly and close the distance between us he watches each move I make with fascination before we finally make contact. It is as if the whole world has disappeared of my shoulders its just me and garret I hold him in my arms as he begins to relax. I shock both of us as I jump up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist needing to feel closer to him. He moves at vampritic speeds putting the Chinese which had all been forgotten by me, before catching me putting his hands firmly under my thighs holding my up; I bury my head into his shoulder inhaling deeply before closing my eyes and taking in the bliss. I can't leave Garrett I need to stay with him was the final decision I made before I succumb into sleep.

GPOV

As I stand in the Chinese I feel the tug in my chest getting more and more uncomfortable I need to get back to my mate. I growl in frustration at the workers who are idly taking there time preparing my food I didn't know what Bella would want so I ordered one of everything it smelled revolting and would stink out my house for days but if it made her happy then Its worth it. They finally place all my food in the box as I pay walking out at human speed before going into a full sprint eager to get back home again and see my angels beautiful face; I smile at the thought reeling all the memories since meeting her in my mind that is a benefit I have to say of being a vampire the clarity I will never forget any moment with my mate, as I approach the house I hear that she's on the phone to someone she sounds so angry I slow down slightly not making her aware of my presence just yet. She hangs up the phone her eyes look so dead as If my Bella isn't there anymore I feel myself getting more and more angry how could the Cullen's do this to such a beautiful and innocent creature it is just not right I will make them pay I will. The scum of the vampire world giving Bella no choice in her life she has to die or become a vampire a choice that she should not have to make she should be happy and free to do as she wishes.

I get so lost in my thoughts I do not realize Bella approaching me I suspect her to recoil in fear at the recognition of my eyes but she does the most strangest of things surprising me as she comes closer I tense in anticipation I know I wont hurt her but I still have to be carful humans are so frail I could not live with myself if I harmed a hair on her head. As soon as she comes into contact with me it feels as if the whole world has been lifted when she's in my arms I forget everything the way that it is supposed to be I smile in happiness. Having never received so much bliss from such a simple gesture. I am speechless as she wraps her legs around me I do not think she realizes what she is doing herself without thinking I place the Chinese on the side and hold her close to me I am not letting her go she is my life my world my everything. I hear her inhale deeply as her heartbeat begins to slow I realize that she has fallen asleep I carry her up to the bed before gently placing her in tucking the duvet around her I watch her in awe her beauty is just there is no words giving her one last look I kiss her upon the forehead as she sighs in pleasure feeling like I shouldn't be intruding in her space as she sleeps I drag myself away from her and towards the door.

'Garret' she whimpers

I turn around looking around the room for any threat or to see what would have woken her from her slumber only to realize that she is still asleep I walk over to her in confusion before I see her eyes flutter slightly she smiles at me grabbing my arm; pulling me into bed with her. I follow her movements robotically before she snuggles up into my arms placing them around her. I pull her in closer relaxing into the mattress I would stay here for all eternity if that were what she wishes. I was so elated having my angel in my arms she snuggles in closer squeezing me gently.

'Safe' she whispers

'Yes my sweet girl you are safe' I say in reply before closing my eyes with her listening to her heart beat forgetting the world.


End file.
